Nightshade: Finding out the Truth
by Project Rouge
Summary: The pack and the Searchers are at peace after defeating Bosque Mar. But what happens when a book shows up with Calla's face on it? And more importantly, what's gonna go down between Ren and Shay?


**AN: So my first Nightshade story! I can't ever decide between Ren and Shay xD I love them both, so . . . yeah! XD I **_**love **_**Calla and Cosette's names! It's simply beautiful! So, here's **_**Reading Nightshade**_**!**

. . .

The Nightshade and the Bane pack sat in Calla's living room, chatting with one another. Some of the Searchers, (Adne, Connor, Ethan, and Tess) sat with the wolves. Calla's father smiled at Calla and his daughter smiled back. Shay was talking with Mason and Ansel and laughing with them. Bryn sat next to Ansel and grinned at Cal.

Only Renier Laroche stood alone in the corner, charcoal eyes blazing as Shay sat next to Calla, smiling at her.

Suddenly Sabine burst in, cheeks red from the cold. "Guys!" She cried out. "Look what I found!" She held a book in her hand and tossed it to Calla. The eighteen year old gasped as she looked at the cover. "Oh my God." She whispered. "It's me."

On the cover of the book was Calla's face in human form and wolf form. Mason let out a low whistle. "Damn Cal, you're famous!" He laughed. "You have a book after you!" Calla shot him a withering glare and looked at the back. "There are words here. I'll read them." She mumbled.

Calla cleared her throat and begin to read the back of the book. "The book's name is _**Nightshade**_. Here's what the back says: **She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again. But he has returned, challenging her destiny as Alpha wolf, leaving her doubting the past; and fearing her future.**"

Shay's eyes went wide and Calla struggled to keep in a howl of shock after reading it. Ren let out a growl and stepped forward into the light, sitting down next to Adne. Calla drew in a breath and opened the book to the first page. She took in a deep breath and said, "Okay, so I'm going to start reading."

"**I'd always welcomed war, but in battle my passion rose unbidden."**

Mason shook his head and whispered into Nev's ear. The two boys laughed and Calla shot them a look. "I will find out about this." She muttered.

"**The bear's roar filled my ears. Its hot breath assaulted my nostrils, fueling my bloodlust."**

Bryn and Shay stiffened, realizing where the book started off. The rest of the packs and Searchers glanced at them then looked back at Calla.

"**Behind me I could hear the boy's ragged gasp. The desperate sound made my nails dig into the earth. I snarled at the larger predator again, daring it to get past me.**

_**What the hell am I doing?**_**"**

Ren growled. "I would _love _to know that." He glared at Shay who smirked at him.

"**I risked a glance at the boy and my pulse raced. His right hand pressed against the gashes in his thigh. Blood surged between his fingers, darkening his jeans until they looked streaked by red paint. Slashes in his shirt barely covered the red lacerations that marred his chest. A growl rose in my throat."**

Shay shuddered and whispered in Calla's ear, "I thought you were going to eat me then." A smile tugged at Calla's mouth and she continued reading.

"**I crouched low, muscles tense, ready to strike. The grizzly rose onto its hind legs. I held my ground.**

_**Calla!**_**"**

Bryn let out a _whoosh _of breath as she remembered that she was there for Cal. Shay faintly smiled at Bryn who returned the smile.

"**Bryn's cry sounded in my mind. A lithe brown wolf darted from the forest and tore into the bear's unguarded flank. The grizzly turned, landing on all fours. Spit flew from its mouth as it searched for the unseen attacker."**

Connor startled everyone by yelling, "NINJA WOLF!" Bryn facepalmed and Ethan rolled his eyes. Adne laughed and leaned into Connor's warmth. Ansel snickered and Mason grinned. "Nicely done." He laughed. Calla rolled her eyes and kept reading.

"**But Bryn, lightning fast, dodged the bear's lunge. With each swipe of the grizzly's trunk-thick arms, she avoided its reach, always moving a split second faster than the bear."**

This time Ansel scared everyone by yelling, "That's my girl!" Bryn blushed deeply and Connor laughed. "I like this kid!" He grinned. Mason was rolling on the ground with laughter and Nev was laughing too.

"**She seized her advantage, inflicting another taunting bite. When the bear's back was turned, I leapt forward and ripped a chunk from its heel."**

Calla grinned at the memory and Shay rested his head on her shoulder. Ren got closer to Calla and sat on a chair near her. Adne shuddered at the sentence. "Ew. You actually ripped flesh from its heel?" She blinked. Calla laughed. "Yeah, yeah I did."

"**The bear swung around to face me, its eyes rolling, filled with pain. Bryn and I slunk along the ground, circling the huge animal. The bear's blood made my mouth hot."**

All the Searchers shuddered at that. Calla rolled her eyes. "What? It actually tastes like ketchup with a hint of raspberry flavor. . ." She muttered in defense. Ethan, Connor, and Adne shuddered. Tess blinked. "Um . . . okay then." She mumbled awkwardly.

"**My body tensed. We continued our ever-tightening dance. The bear's eyes tracked us. I could smell its doubt, its rising fear. I let out a short, harsh bark and flashed my fangs. The grizzly snorted as it turned away and lumbered into the forest."**

Ren let out a low whistle. "Damn Lily, nicely done! I never knew that you took down a grizzly!" He winked at her and Calla's knees slightly caved, much to the annoyance of Shay. Sabine and Ethan snickered at Shay's expression.

"**I raised my muzzle and howled in triumph. A moan brought me back to earth. The hiker stared at us, eyes wide. Curiosity pulled me towards him. I'd betrayed my masters, broken their laws. All for him.**

_**Why?**_

**My head dropped low and I tested the air. The hiker's blood streamed over his skin and onto the ground, the sharp, coppery odor creating an intoxicating fog in my conscience."**

Shay blinked at Calla. "So, were you gonna eat me?" Cal burst out laughing and shook her head. "Of course not!" She giggled. Everyone's eyes went wide. _Calla never giggles! _Ren snarled mentally.

_What has that kid done to my mate?_

"**I fought the temptation to taste it."**

Shay glared at Calla. "Seriously Cal? You wanted to drink my blood then?" Calla shrugged. "Sorry Shay. Remember that I didn't know you then and that was just my wolf instincts." Shay still had a wary look in his eyes and scooted slightly away from her. Ren struggled to keep in a bark of laughter but shut his mouth.

"_**Calla? **_**Bryn's alarm pulled my gaze from the fallen hiker. **

_**Get out of here.**_** I bared my teeth at the smaller wolf. She dropped low and bellied along the ground towards me. Then she raised her muzzle and licked the underside of my jaw."**

Connor suddenly started singing, "Calla and Bryn, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes puppy love, then comes mates, then comes-" He was cut off by Ansel who had shifted into his wolf form. Snarling, Ansel leaped for Connor who screamed like a little girl and ran from the room, screaming, "Mommy!"

Bryn, Calla, Ren, Tess, Ethan, Adne, Sabine, Mason, Nev, and Stephen Tor (Calla's dad) burst into laughter. "Oh my God, that was priceless!" Adne was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. Shay's mouth slightly twitched but he didn't say anything, still irked by Calla's earlier comment about his blood. Calla ignored him while still laughing. "Okay, okay, let's just keep reading." She grinned.

"_**What are you going to do?**_** Her blue eyes asked me. She looked terrified. I wondered if she thought I'd kill the boy for my own pleasure."**

Ren chortled with laughter. "Do it!" He laughed. Shay growled at him and his eyes narrowed. Ren just laughed harder.

"_**Bryn, you can't be here. Go. Now.**_** She whined but slunk away, slipping beneath the cover of pine trees. **

**I stalked towards the hiker. My ears flicked back and forth. He struggled for breath, pain and terror filling his face. Deep gashes remained where the grizzly's claws had torn at his thigh and chest. Blood still flowed from the wounds. I knew it wouldn't stop. I growled, frustrated by the fragility of his human body."**

Shay quietly stood up, and walked out of the room. Calla and Adne blinked after him, shock in their eyes. Ethan watched him walk off and muttered, "He's upset. Apparently those comments upset him, I think." Sabine snuggled against him and Ethan kissed her on the forehead.

"**He was a boy who looked about my age: seventeen, maybe eighteen. Brown hair with a slightly shimmer of gold fell into a mess around his face. Sweat had caked strands of it to his forehead and cheeks. He was lean, strong-someone who could find his way around a mountain, as he clearly had."**

"Haha, Shay missed your description of him." Adne grinned. "His fault." Calla shrugged and kept on reading, disappointment in her eyes when Shay left.

"**This part of the territory was only accessible through a steep, unwelcoming trail. The scent of fear covered him, taunting my predatory instincts,"**

Shay-who was still listening from the other room-frowned at that.

"**but underneath it lay something else-the small of spring, of nascent leaves and thawing earth. A scent full of hope. Possibility. Subtle and tempting."**

In the other room Shay faintly smiled, always wondering what he had smelt like. Ren grunted. "What do I smell like?" He almost whined. Calla burst out laughing. "I think that comes later in the book." She laughed.

"**I took another step towards him. I knew what I wanted to do, but it would mean a second, much-greater violation of the Keeper's Laws."**

Ethan wrinkled his nose. "Laws? What kind of laws?" Calla sighed. "Stuff like not healing humans or turning them into Guardians." She shrugged. Ethan nodded. "Oh okay, I get it."

"**He tried to move back but gasped in pain and collapsed onto his elbows. My eyes moved over his face. His chiseled jaw and high cheekbones twisted in agony. Even withering he was beautiful, muscles clenching and unclenching, revealing his strength, his body's fight against its impending collapse, rendering his torture sublime. Desire to help him consumed me.**

_**I can't watch him die.**_**"**

Shay shut his eyes as Calla described what he had looked like, and he was sorry that he had walked out. Ren was looking slightly upset at the description but didn't say anything.

"**I shifted forms before I realized I'd made the decision. The boy's eyes widened when the white wolf who'd been eyeing him was no longer an animal, but a girl with the wolf's golden eyes and platinum blond hair."**

Shay briefly smiled at the shock of a beautiful wolf turning into a beautiful girl. He remembered only two thoughts: Ow, and that girl was seriously pretty but damn scary.

"**I walked to his side and dropped to my knees. His entire body shook. I began to reach for him but hesitated, surprised to feel my own limbs shaking. I'd never been so afraid.**

**A rasping breath drew me out of my thoughts. "Who are you?" The boy stared at me. His eyes were the color of winter moss, a delicate shade that hovered between green and gray."**

Ren whispered something into Adne's ear and she handed him a compact mirror. Looking in it, he looked at his own eyes. _Black flecked with silver. Are Shay's eyes better than mine? _Disappointment flickered in his eyes before handing the mirror back to Adne with a small sigh. Adne looked at her brother for a little bit before turning her attention back to the book. It was actually starting to get interesting.

"**I was caught there for a moment. Lost in the question that pushed through his pain and into his gaze. I raised the soft flesh of my inner forearm to my mouth. Willing my canines to sharpen, I bit down hard and waited until my own blood touched my tongue."**

The Searchers shuddered in disgust and the packs grinned. "So here's where she broke the Laws." Nev mused.

"**Then I extended my arm toward him. "Drink. It's the only thing that can save you." My voice was low but firm. The trembling in his limbs grew more pronounced. He shook his head. **

"**You have to." I growled, showing him canines still razor sharp from opening the wound in my arm. I hoped the memory of my wolf form would terrorize him into submission. But the look on his face wasn't one of horror. The boy's eyes were full of wonder. I blinked at him and fought to remain still. Blood ran along my arm, falling into crimson drops onto the leaf-lined soil."**

Shay remembered when Cal's canines had sharpened on that day, and how scared and brave she looked. He had fallen in love with her from that moment. With a smile, he walked back to the groups in the other room.

"Welcome back Shay!" Mason grinned. "Now, if only Connor and Ansel were back . . ." Adne groaned and walked out of the room, calling back and saying, "I'll find them! Ren, can you fill me in on the story when I get back?" Ren nodded and Adne ran out of Calla's house, yelling, "Connor! Get your fat ass over here!"

Sabine and Ethan snickered before turning back to the book.

"**His eyes snapped shut as he grimaced from a surge of renewed pain. I pressed my bleeding forearm against his parted lips. His touch was electric, searing my skin, racing through my blood. I bit back a gasp, full of wonder and fear at the alien sensations that rolled through my limbs."**

Ren faintly growled at that. Shay's grin was so wide it nearly cracked his face open. _**{AN: LOL}**_ Adne giggled.

"**He flinched, but my other arm whipped around his back, holding him still while my blood flowed into his mouth. Grasping him, pulling him close only made my blood run hotter."**

Ren shut his eyes and wished that Cal hadn't patrolled that day on the mountain, where everything went wrong in his life.

"**I could tell he wanted to resist, but he had no strength left. A smile pulled at the corner of my mouth. Even if my own body was reacting unpredictably, I knew I could control his."**

"'Control his body.' Do any if you realize how hilarious that sounds?" Everyone groaned as they heard Connor's familiar voice. Bryn turned around and burst into laughter. "Oh my God you look awesome!" She laughed.

Connor was covered in mud and scratches, and a grin was plastered on his face. Ansel stood beside him, covered in mud. Both of them were grinning. "He kicked me where the sun doesn't shine." Connor laughed. Adne and Sabine burst into giggles and tears streamed down their faces. Ethan laughed and whacked Ansel on the back. "Kid, I really like you!" He snickered.

Calla grinned at her brother and gave him thumbs up. Ansel's gray eyes flickered with amusement and he sat down next to Bryn, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I'm gonna keep reading." Calla smiled. "A couple more pages."

"**I shivered when his hands came up to grasp my arm, pressing into my skin. The hiker's breath came easily now. Slow, steady. An ache deep within me made my fingers tremble. I wanted to run them over his skin. To skim the healing wounds and learn the contours of his muscles."**

Shay suddenly ripped off his shirt. Ansel, (who had been randomly drinking water) spewed out his water onto Connor. Mason, Ethan, Connor, Ansel, Ren, and Nev fell onto the floor laughing so hard they almost couldn't breathe. Calla stared at the guys while Stephan just blinked and cracked a smile.

"**I bit my lip, fighting temptation. **_**Come on, Cal, you know better. This isn't like you.**_**"**

Ren shrugged. "No, no it's not." Calla rolled her eyes and kept on reading.

"**I pulled my arm from his grasp. A whimper of disappointment emerged from the boy's throat. I didn't know how to grapple with my own sense of loss now that I wasn't touching him. **_**Find your strength, use the wolf. That's who you are.**_**"**

"Damn right." Mason shook his head.

"**With a warning growl I shook my head, ripping a length of fabric from the hiker's torn shirt to bind up my wound. His moss-colored eyes followed my every movement.**

**I scrambled to my feet and was startled when he mimicked the action, faltering only slightly. I frowned and took two steps back. He watched my retreat, then looked down at his ripped clothing. His fingers gingerly picked at the shreds of his shirt. When his eyes lifted to meet mine, I was hit with an unexpected swell of dizziness. His lips parted. I couldn't stop looking at them. Full, curving with interest, lacking the terror I'd expected. Too many questions flickered in his gaze."**

Ren looked sad at Cal's obvious choice for her mate. Calla noticed it and gave him a tight hug. Ren smiled and hugged her back.

Shay glared at the two and growled.

"_**I have to get out of here**_**. "You'll be fine. Get off the mountain. Don't come near this place again." I said, turning away.**

**A shock sparked through my body when the boy gripped my shoulder. He looked surprised but not at all afraid. That wasn't good. Heat flared along my skin where his fingers held me fast. I waited a moment too long, watching him, memorizing his features before I snarled and shrugged off his hand."**

"Yeah Lily! Show him who the real alpha is!" Ren cheered. Shay growled at Ren.

"**Wait-" He said, and took another step towards me."**

The packs grinned and howled together: "Don't do it Shay! When she's angry, you're dead!"

Shay blinked at them and opened his mouth, but was cut off by Calla reading again.

"**What if I could wait, putting my life on hold in this moment? What if I stole a little more time and caught a taste of what had been so long forbidden?"**

Ren quietly growled and Calla continued to read.

"**Would it be so wrong? I would never see this stranger again."**

Shay smirked. "That's where you're wrong Calla." Calla rolled her eyes.

"**What harm could come from lingering here, from holding still and learning whether he would try to touch me the way I wanted him to?"**

Ren shrugged. "Not much. Only that the pack would rip Shay to pieces and Calla would be severely punished by Lumine. Nothing much."

Shay whispered in Calla's ear, "If you had told me that, I would have been all over you." Calla's eyes widened and she kept on reading.

"**His scent told me my thoughts weren't far off the mark, his skin snapping with adrenaline and the musk that belied desire. I'd let this encounter last too long, stepped well beyond the line of safe conduct."**

"Yes, yes you did." Ren mumbled.

"**With regret nipping at me, I balled my fist."**

Out of the corner of her eye Calla saw Mason and Nev exchange money.

"**My eyes moved up and down his body, assessing, remembering the feeling of his lips on my skin. He smiled hesitantly."**

This time Calla saw Ethan and Connor exchange money.

"_**Enough.**_**"**

The pack and the Searchers leaned into the book, breaths caught.

"**I caught him across the jaw with a single blow. He dropped to the ground and didn't move again."**

The pack and the Searchers erupted into cheering and laughter, Ethan and Nev swearing as they handed over money to Connor and Mason. Ren was rolling on the ground with laughter until tears sprung out of his eyes. Shay frowned, remembering that he woke up later with a huge headache.

Not to mention that he was extremely sore in the jaw later on.

"**I bent down and gathered the boy in my arms, slinging his backpack over my shoulder. The scent of green meadows and dew-kissed tree limbs flowed around me, flooding me with that strange ache that coiled low in my body, a physical reminder of my brush with treachery. Twilight shadows stretched farther up the mountain, but I'd rather have him at the base by dusk. **

**A lone, battered pickup was parked near the rippling waterway that marked the boundary of the sacred site. Black signs with bright orange lettering were posted along the creek bank:**

**NO TRESSPASSING. PRIVATE PROPERTY."**

"Ooh Shay, you were trespassing on Calla's territory." Adne teased. Shay rolled his eyes and motioned for Calla to keep reading.

"**The Ford Ranger was unlocked. I flung open the door, almost pulling it from the rust-bitten vehicle. I draped the boy's limp form across the driver's seat. His head slumped forward and I caught the stark outline of a tattoo on the back of his neck. A dark, bizarrely inked cross."**

_So that's when she knew I had the tattoo._ Shay thought.

"_**A trespasser and a trend hound. Thank God I found something not to like about him."**_

The pack burst into laughter at Shay's crumpled expression. Ren even whipped out a camera and took a picture of Shay's face. "Merry Christmas!" He yelled. Ren then collapsed on the floor laughing.

Shay just blinked and looked at Calla, canines slightly sharping. Connor noticed and whispered something into Calla's ear and she nodded, continuing the book.

"**I hurled his pack onto the passenger seat and slammed the door. The truck's steel frame groaned. Still trembling from frustration, I shifted into wolf form and darted back into the forest. His scent clung to me, blurring my sense of purpose. I sniffed the air and cringed, a new scent bringing my treachery into stark relief."**

Bryn said nothing but just laid against Ansel, remembering the day that Calla cried.

"_**I know you're here.**_** A snarl traveled with my thoughts.**

_**Are you okay?**_** Bryn's plaintive question only made fear bite harder into my trembling muscles. In the next moment she ran beside me.**

_**I told you to leave. **_**I bared my teeth but couldn't deny my sudden relief at her presence."**

Bryn smiled, remembering that she picked up pure fear from Cal but when Bryn appeared, relief flooded from her alpha's pelt. Ansel blinked at her but said nothing, gray eyes lowering back to the book.

'_**I could never abandon you.**_** Bryn kept pace easily. **_**And you know I'll never betray you.**_**'**

Stephan Tor smiled at Bryn. "You were-and still are-a worthy beta for Calla." He smiled at the young wolf, who nodded in respect for the huge alpha. Calla reached over and gave Bryn a giant hug, which left sparkling tears in Bryn's eyes. Ansel gave her a kiss and she smiled with pride and joy.

'**I picked up speed, darting through the deepening shadows of the forest. I abandoned my attempt to outrun fear, shifted forms, and stumbled forward until I found solid pressure of a tree trunk. The scratch of the bark on my skin failed to repel the gnat-like nerves that swarmed in my head.**

"**Why did you save him?" She asked. "Humans mean nothing to us."' **

Bryn went bright red in embarrassment, mumbling an apology to the Searchers. Adne smiled. "It's ok, we don't mind. You didn't know the real truth back then. . ."

'**I kept my arms around the tree but turned my cheek to the side so I could look at Bryn. No longer in her wolf form, the short, wiry girl's hands rested on her hips.'**

"Short?!" Bryn screeched. Ansel, Calla, and Ren burst into laughter at her shock at the statement. Shay just sat on the couch, feeling empty.

'**Her eyes narrowed as she waited for an answer. I blinked, but I couldn't halt the burning sensation. A pair of tears, hot and unwanted, slid down my cheeks.'**

Ren, Stephan, and the pack gasped as they heard that. Calla turned her head using her longer hair as a shield so people couldn't see the look on her face.

'**Bryn's eyes widened. I never cried. Not when anyone could witness it. I turned my face away, but I could sense her watching me silently, without judgment. I had no answers for Bryn. Or for myself.'**

Calla's voice shook as she ended the chapter. "I'm sorry; I need some time to myself." She mumbled as she shut the book. Calla tossed the book to Bryn before running off, shifting forms and racing farther into the woods.

The pack and the Searchers blinked, never seeing this side of Cal before. Mason let out a low whistle. "Damn, this book has really gotten to her . . . blackmail!" He cheered. Ren and Bryn punched him.

Stephan cleared his throat. "So, Bryn would you like to read?" With shaking fingers, Bryn nodded yes and opened the book again to the next chapter with the Guardians and the Searchers leaning forward in anticipation.

. . .

**AN: So sorry guys, but the next chapter might not come out for a while! I just started school today, and it'll be harder to update. So my great reviewers on my Warriors stories, so sorry, but hopefully you'll understand! =) Thank you guys!**

**PS: Leopard, I got the chapter up with your character in **_**100 Oneshot Challenge**_**. In case you were still waiting. **


End file.
